


Our Little Secret

by SloaneRisette



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloaneRisette/pseuds/SloaneRisette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxine has had a certain guy on her mind ever since coming back to Arcadia Bay, and now, thanks to encouragement from Victoria, she's finally worked up the courage to get what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly stepping back from fic writing due to other obligations, but I wrote this smut as a gift for a friend, and she gave me permission to post it, so here it is! Hope you all enjoy it <3

Ever since she came back to Arcadia Bay, things had just been different. Maxine Caulfield had come back for Blackwell Academy, to work on her photography thanks to a scholarship she had received from the prestigious academy, but ever since she returned to her hometown just under two months ago, things had changed for the now eighteen year old.

The popular girls had accepted her with open arms into their clique. She used to get torn apart throughout most of high school and all of middle school up in Seattle by those types of girls, and now her new best friend was queen of Blackwell, Victoria Chase? It was actually pretty unreal. She had become the type to now dress in preppy, cute, fashionable clothes and hang around with the cool girls, go out, party, smoke, and drink. She hadn’t even thought about parties before, but now she was texting Victoria every so often asking when they’d be going out next.

Hell, she had even had sex now! Granted, it was mostly a few blowjobs and doggy style with one of the football players (as well as fingering Victoria a bit, but that was another story), but it was still something! Granted, if her mom ever find out, she’d probably kill her. But at least now there wasn’t anyone around in town that would rat her out to her mom.

Well, there were a few people, but Maxine hadn’t even been in contact with them in five years…

The Price family.

The last time she had seen her best friend (old best friend now?) Chloe, she had been 13, they had a few sleepovers and spent most of the summer together, but once Maxine and her family moved to Seattle, the two basically dropped out of contact. All that had happened was her sending the girl a few postcards from occasional trips, but never bothering to keep up with her via text, email, even a phone call.

At least, that was the case.

It was early October now, and finally, after some lecturing from her mother, Maxine finally built up the courage to visit the Price household after five long, silent years. That was two weeks ago, at least.

Now she had been visiting the family every so often— on weekends, after school. Victoria rolled her eyes at it, though, but never put up too much of a fuss. Just like Maxine cared about Victoria, Victoria cared about her, and it was nice that she was able to get away from the pressures of now being one of the cool girls and enjoy just being with her old best friend. It was like everything had gone back to normal in no time. Even though her and Chloe had drifted apart over the five years they were out of their lives, their friendship was slowly starting to mend.

And, well, Chloe was really hot now. She had let Chloe know a few times, but really, she felt awkward each time. They had just started to become friends again, and Maxine really didn’t want to make it all weird so suddenly.

That and she was now realizing how hot her dad, William, was. Like, shit. Guys (and girls for that matter) had only started getting on her radar in the past few years, and honestly, maybe she just never noticed before, or maybe he had aged gracefully, but god, William Price was hot. He was half the reason Maxine had made the effort to come over to the Price household so much instead of just hanging out with Chloe in her dorm room or around town. As much as Chloe had insisted they not go to her house to hang out in her room for the umpteenth time, Maxine always pushed. If only to say hi to the man.

Hell, Victoria had recently asked Maxine if she was interested in anyone, and besides the usual joke of, “oh, besides you?”, she stayed coy. Just said that there was an older man in the area she had her eyes on. Victoria, Courtney, Taylor, Nathan, damn, everyone who she teased this about had tried to pry her open for more information, but every time she remained tight lipped.

To be honest, Maxine felt embarrassed about it. Wasn’t it weird to have a crush on your best friend’s dad? Especially when he was _**fucking married**_? Wasn’t that super weird? And kind of awful?

But part of her really didn’t care. It wasn’t like she _**wanted**_ a relationship with William. Just to fuck him one, or two, or a half dozen times and to keep it a secret.

Ok, yeah, **_that_** was bad, but could anyone really blame him? He was **_so_** daddy. Hell, she had to stop herself from calling him that more than once. She was aching bad for him.

So, today was the day that she planned to take the initiative on this. Friday afternoon, the Price household, was the time and setting for her plan to take place. Chloe would probably be out with some friends, Joyce was at the Two Whales for the dinner shift, so it would be just her and him. No interruptions, no needing to worry about one of his family members walking in on her trying to flirt.

She had even gotten Victoria to help her with flirting, because, even if she had sex before, she was still one of the most awkward girls in Arcadia Bay, if not the entire Pacific Northwest. She had the opportunity; she had learned a bit more about what to do. She could do this.

She could have sex with William Price.

_“Hey, Victoria, you know that guy I’ve been talking about?”_

She fired off the text to Victoria as she was readying herself for what she was planning to do.

And finally, after a few moments, her best friend responded.

_“Yeah? What about him?”_

_“I’m at his house.”_

She gulped again. God, going over this with the blonde via text and she was still unable to believe she was doing this.

_“So you’re going to fuck him finally?”_

_“I hope so.”_

_“Bitch, you’ve got this. You better come back with the best story ever tonight.”_

_“I will. I’ll try.”_

_“I’m going to get us the biggest bottle of vodka as celebration so get that dick.”_

Usually she took great joy in how blunt Victoria had the propensity to be, but right now it was just making her more nervous. She had a lot to actually live up to now. Fuck.

Maxine took a deep breath as she stood at the door, clenching her eyes shut as she knocked quickly. Fuck, what was she even doing? She was about to ask her best friend’s dad to have sex with her? She could leave now; she could hide so he would answer the door to nobody and then run back to Blackwell and have sex with one of the football players instead. She could—

“Well, hey there Maxine. What brings you by to our neck of the woods?”

Shit. Too late.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, offering a smile. She could already feel herself turn bright red. Maxine was on edge completely, but she had dug her grave, now was the time to lie in it.

“H-Hey Mr. Price! I was just, uh, stopping by… Can I come in?” she asked nervously as she wrung her hands together.

He opened the door for her and let her in. Maxine walked in nervously as William closed the door behind them and walked in past her, patting her shoulder.

“You know better than anyone else that you’re welcome in our house anytime, Max— Maxine, sorry about that. Still getting used to it. God, you’ve grown up so much in five years,” he laughed, offering her a warm smile.

That was a good thing, right? That meant she was cool and mature and would be someone he’d want to have sex with… Right?

“Oh, it’s ok Mr. Price, you can call me anything you want, really. Its fine,” she assured him as she bit her lip, folding her hands behind her back.

“Well, sure thing, but I’ll probably just stick with Maxine since that’s what you like,” he started with a small laugh, before adding, “Though Chloe’s not here right now— neither is Joyce. You can always hang around though, no trouble with that! I’m just doing some bills. You know, normal dad stuff.”

She looked him up and down before he started to walk off down the hall and into the living room, gulping hard. How did she end up in this situation in the first place? Part of her hated herself for feeling this way, but she also didn’t care. She’d worry about how she felt after this was all said and done— whether her advances were rejected or not.

Maxine followed him down the hall, sitting on the couch awkwardly for a few moments as silence filled the house. She was staring at some of the family pictures on a desk. The three Prices, pictures of Chloe and herself, pictures of Joyce and William. God, fuck, was she really about to do this? Was she really about to try and fuck William and potentially fuck his family up in the process if it was found out?

Yeah, she was. She’d be hard-pressed to feel much shame about it, really. Obviously she didn’t **_want_** to ruin their family. Chloe, Joyce, and William were easily three of the most important people in her life, and she didn’t want to ruin that— she just wanted sex with Chloe’s dad, that was all. That was innocent enough, right? Just a little sex?

Maxine took a silent, deep breath to steel herself for what she was about to do, before she got up and walked over to the table, standing opposite of him, leaning over just slightly as she placed her hands on the table to balance herself. It was a time like this that she wished that she actually had cleavage to admire, because it’d certainly help make her point a lot better now.

“So… what are you doing?” Maxine asked as she lightly bit her lip. These were tips that Victoria had given her— things that Victoria said had always worked for her in the past. There was, of course, the difference that Victoria was the tall gorgeous blonde and Maxine was the shorter awkward brunette. Of course this stuff wouldn’t work for her.

“Oh, just bills, nothing special of course. And definitely not fun,” William said as he looked up at her, offering her a smile. The very expression caused her to bite her lip harder— god she was a real mess right now.

At this point, Maxine was at a loss for what to say or do to seduce him. Fuck. An awkward silence filled the air of the Price house for a few moments, before William cleared his throat, looking up at Maxine again.

“You know, you can leave if you want, Maxine. I won’t take offense. I’m sure watching me do a bunch of boring stuff like this is the last thing a teenager like you wants to do at the start of the weekend,” he laughed. This was her chance. This had to be her chance.

“Oh, it’s fine. I’m right where I want to be… daddy.”

Did she…

Did she actually say that? Oh my god, she actually called him daddy. She was so mortified that she didn’t actually notice him freeze in place, or get up to walk into the kitchen. Maxine felt as if she were about to hyperventilate— that she needed to apologize a bunch before never showing her face anywhere in Arcadia Bay ever again.

She snapped out of her thoughts to finally notice he had left his seat to grab some water. It was too late now. She had already fucking called him daddy. She had to pursue this. Everything was probably going to go to shit now, so Maxine figured she could at least see if William wanted to have sex with her.

Maxine stepped lightly from the chair and over to the kitchen, leaning against the fridge. She took another deep breath, then moved next to him and looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

“Um, Maxine, I’m not sure…”

“I— I always did consider you to be like a father to me, Mr. Price. Is William fine?”

Oh god, she was actually doing it.

“William’s fine, Maxine, yeah,” he told her, though she could tell he was nervous. As long as she had known him, he was always well put together, never stressed, except for now.

“You know, William, I just… I know I have friends, but I’ve just been **_so_** lonely ever since I got here a few months ago…” she said. Granted, she wasn’t quite lonely in the sex department, but as Victoria had taught her: you had to work to get what you want.

“Well, Maxine, you have the whole Price household to keep you company whenever you need. You know, I’m sure you, Chloe, and Joyce could go for a ladies’ night pretty soon,” he said with a small laugh. Probably all to play off the fact that she was outright flirting with him, just short of actually ripping her shirt off right then and there.

“Actually, if you don’t mind… I’d like to spend some time with you, right now,” she told him, her hand creeping over to his, resting lightly on top of it. This really was it.

“Maxine, I’m really not sure about this…”

She gulped. This was the moment. Shit.

“Ever since I saw you again, after being gone for so long… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you— if I can be honest,” she admitted. It was definitely true. She would have never thought she’d be interested in older men, but god, seeing William really was something.

“If you’re implying what I think you’re implying… I really don’t think this is a good idea,” he said simply, taking in a deep breath. He really was right— she was trying to ask her old best friend’s father to fuck her! How was that even an idea in the first place?

“I really could use someone like you to teach me, you know?” she suggested slyly. She had sex before, more than once, but she wasn’t above playing at his ego, not one bit.

“Maxine, I’m married.”

She was absolutely mortified when he said that. She really was fucked, wasn’t she? There was no way this was going to work at this point. No fucking way.

“Joyce is gone, and so is Chloe… and I promise, I’m very good at keeping a secret,” she told him quietly, a small, mischievous smile on her face.

Silence filled the air, as William had started to bite his lip, clearly in thought, while Maxine continued to smile at him.

“Maxine…”

She traced a finger lightly across the back of his hand, now biting her lip again— this time in one of those sexy ways, as opposed to her unending nerves being the cause of it.

Maxine pulled her shirt off, revealing her pale pink bra that was similar in tone to her own blushing skin, dropping the shirt to the ground.

“Please, daddy?” she asked as she lightly pushed her body into his while he turned to face her, definitely speechless. Maxine had always been the quiet, shy one to Chloe’s rambunctious tomboy, but not anymore. Victoria would be proud.

She lightly grabbed onto his hand and set it on her waist, smiling at him. He didn’t require anymore guidance from that point, as he placed both of his hands on her waist, while she maneuvered her hands up behind her back to unhook her bra. She was fumbling a bit more than she normally would if she was getting ready for bed. She was nervous, and this was happening, but she knew this would be perfect.

Soon enough, the bra followed the lead of her shirt and dropped lightly to the ground, revealing two pale, pert breasts, pink, hard nipples contrasting against them. She pushed herself into him again, lightly touching against his crotch as a hand moved up to her breast, thumb moving slowly, softly against her nipple. Maxine took in a breath, steadying herself, before biting her lip.

Maxine was already breathing heavily, not from being out of energy, not by any means, but because she was so ready to go. She reluctantly pulled away from him and his hands, fumbling with the button on her pants— so eager to fuck that her hands were barely working. A few moments, but she finally started to yank her pants down, awkwardly kicking them off as she stood there in just a pair of hiphuggers. She had always been nervous when standing in front of a guy, exposed like this. Always afraid that her body wouldn’t be good enough for whatever high school guy she was about to have sex with. But something was different with William. Maybe it was the fact that she had already gone so far that she couldn’t even **_feel_** shame about anything, much less if her body didn’t look good enough.

She was looking down at her body, and took in a deep breath before finally pulling down her panties, breathing nervously, and setting them behind her, before finally standing up again. She looked down; she could feel her body shaking, as she stared at her crotch, trimmed brown hair being the only thing that covered her up in any way now.

When she finally looked back up, she was shocked to see that William was already mostly naked, the only thing left on him was his shirt that was now unbuttoned. She couldn’t help but stare with wide eyes, only blinking after she finally took his body in. God, he was huge. It was almost intimidating, really.

Maxine took one slow step forward, then another, right up next to him, before dropping slowly to her knees. She lightly lifted his cock up with her hand, before moving her mouth on it, starting to bob her head up and down on him. He placed his hands on the back of her head, steadying her as she continued to take him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head. She was starting out slow, but slowly starting to speed up. By no means did she want him to come yet, as she was just getting started.

Now she was forcing herself onto him harder and harder, speeding up with time. Her hands were behind her, and William was helping with this by pushing her head more and more, until she was just barely starting to gag on him. She was starting to choke, but she didn’t care in the slightest.

Finally, though, Maxine pulled away from him, strands of drooling falling from her mouth and his cock as she licked her lips, looking up at him with a grin and a look that read that she was only just getting started. She slowly stood up, looking him in the eyes before reaching up on her tiptoes, pressing her naked body against his, then placing a light kiss on his cheek. She moved down after, her eyes still fixated on his.

“Please fuck me, daddy,” she said in nothing more than a whisper, before turning and resting her arms on the counter, arching her back ever so slightly as her ass was angled out just enough to be the main focus of his gaze. Just like Maxine herself, it was small and petite, but definitely perky. None of the jock bros at Blackwell had anything bad to say about it, that was for sure. She waited for a bit before she could feel William’s hands grab onto her hips as he moved up against her.

He moved a hand underneath her, slipping a finger inside her slowly, eliciting a soft moan from her as she closed her eyes. He moved the sole finger in and out slowly, before adding in a second, not too long after he started. He started to speed up the movement of his fingers, causing Maxine’s gasp to be short and quick as she now had to grip onto the countertop to steady herself. In and out, in and out, faster and faster, the fingers hitting inside her perfectly.

Finally, he started to slow down, as Maxine was already losing a bit of breath, coming down from the bliss she was feeling. She just wanted more and more at this point. This couldn’t have been all… could it? She hoped not.

“Please… ruin me…” she breathed out shakily. She could already feel her knees shake a bit. Next thing she knew, she was pushed up against the counter even more as William started to position himself to fuck her senseless. He started to slide himself in her already wet cunt, but what surprised her was how he brought a hand to her throat. It frightened her a bit, though she quickly reminded herself that of all people she could fuck, William would be the last one to hurt her. And thanks to Courtney, she had actually learned last month that choking was a sex thing— even if this would be her first time engaging in it.

“You’re ok with this, Maxine?” he asked, a whisper in her ear, as she nodded silently. She was more than willing to try new things. That was for sure. His grip tightened ever so slightly at her assurance, not to actually choke her yet, but just to make the presence of his hand known.

And with that, he started to pump, making sure to take his time, to be gentle at first. She wanted it rough, he could tell that, and she would get that, no doubt.

He started to speed up, pumping in and out of her as he continued to steady the young brunette with one arm on her hip and the other on her throat, continuing to fuck her, harder and harder.

“I never would have thought you’d be calling me daddy one day,” he breathed into her ear in a low voice, smiling to himself.

She said nothing, too focused on the sex to react much to anything else aside from smiling internally. Although she was primarily held in place by him, she did her best to move her hips in tune with his thrusts. As she did so, he started to speed up ever so slightly, thrusting inside her harder and harder than before. Honestly, it was harder than any guy had fucked her before, and combined with the hand that would tighten its grip the faster he went, the pain and pleasure were swirling together, leaving Maxine with a feeling of sheer ecstasy flooding through her body.

Her gasps were coming out louder and faster now as he continued to fuck her, harder and harder. She could already feel herself start to come, running out of breath now, even. Though finally, William started to slow slightly, a few heavy pumps, before finally pulling out of her. He hadn’t come yet, while she was already dripping yet, though he was now moving her, with his hand on her neck still, and easing her onto all fours on the floor. She complied with ease, still gasping for breath, as he positioned himself over her, one hand on the floor to balance himself, as he started to enter her ass.

Maxine gasped loudly, biting her lip and clenching her eyes shut as he entered her slowly, her fingers curling up slightly until he was finally in her. With that, Maxine let out a sigh of relief, relishing in what she was now feeling.

“This is gonna hurt, sweetheart, but it’ll feel good,” he said with a soothing voice, and she nodded, movement limited by his hand.

“Yes daddy,” she choked out, the mascara and eyeliner that Victoria had helped her apply this morning now smudged and smeared.

He pulled back slightly, as gently as she could, before continuing what he had been doing inside her now sopping wet cunt in her ass. He was pumping, slowly but surely going harder and harder. It was hurting like hell, but it felt so good that any and all pain was instantly worth it.

William slowly started to thrust inside her, taking his time so Maxine could be warmed up to it, get adjusted to it. He would start to get rough with her shortly. He already was starting to get harder in his thrusts and faster as well. The more William continued, the more he felt that he would be close to coming, while Maxine was still moaning and gasping for air, from the combination of what he had already done to her, and what he was continuing to do— between the choking and the fucking, it was still blissful.

Every so often, he would tighten his grip on her throat, leaving her having difficulty breathing, then lighten up, giving her but a few moments to breathe and regain her senses before it continued. It was a bit of a sensory overload, between the fucking and the choking, but she loved it. She thought she had rough sex before, but nothing like this by any means. She’d have to bring this up to some of the jocks next time she brought one to her dorm room. If they wouldn’t, then, at least she had William.

Hopefully.

But, if he was feeling anywhere near as good as she was, surely they’d go back for even round two, right? It was already bad enough that she had wanted to and succeeded in fucking the Price father in the first place, but more?

…She still didn’t care, as bad as it still was.

There was barely any time to think, or focus on trying to think, with how she was being brought to the peak of pleasure, so close to climax. Hers’ and William’s gasps, moans, yells, were starting to mix in unison as he was now fucking her ass harder and faster than he had fucked her at all earlier— than she had been fucked before.

One last moan came from Maxine after William had moved his hand from her throat to now have both hands on her hips, as she started to fall to the floor, out of breath, juices dripping onto the floor as she was starting to pant heavily. William followed suit, letting out one last moan as he reached climax, now starting to come in her ass. As he did so he started to pull out of her, cum dropping to the floor in strands as it started to drip from her asshole.

Maxine tried to stay on her knees, but her whole body was trembling and quickly fell to the ground as she panted, while William’s hands moved from the brunette’s hips to gently resting on her ass. It was, without a doubt, the best sex Maxine had, and she would definitely be trying to get this to happen again.

It was about fifteen minutes before Maxine finally had the energy to get up and clean herself off, while William had already done that and gotten dressed not too long after he came. He had helped her up, and now she was just finishing putting on her shirt as he led her to the door.

“Thank you so much for that. I had **_such_** a good time, daddy,” Maxine said with a grin, which caused William to turn a bright red as he looked off to the side.

“Sure thing,” was all he said, having trouble looking the girl in the eye.

“Can we do this again some time?” she asked, her voice overly sweet. She really was learning well from her new friends.

“W-Well, you know, sure… just, no one needs to know?” he suggested, and she nodded simply.

“Of course. You can trust your little girl with a secret,” she assured him, getting on her tiptoes again to give him another quick kiss on the cheek, before he returned with a brief kiss on the lips, opening the door for her after.

“You, uh… you get home safe, Maxine,” he told her as she started to walk out, looking around to make sure no one was around to see.

God, Victoria was going to get a fucking kick out of this.


End file.
